fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Terror/Issue 7
Simon walks to get a drink of water, the salt water would only make him thirstier. He approaches the tent and grabs his flask witch only held water. "Simon!" Bradley calls. "Get back in the water!" "Gimme a minute," Simon says turning around. There stands Killstreak. "AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Simon exclaims as Killstreak tears flesh off his shoulder. Another one rips the tent and bites under his opposite arm. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG! NO PLEASE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screams in pain. "Simon! No!" Sennis screams, beginning to cry. The animals clawed and bit at Simon ripping into his flesh until his organs spilled out. They devoured Simon whole, angerly. Now the only parts left of Simon are blood, tissue and some bones. Dennis and Bradley don't think, they run to help him. The same thing happens to them. Blood covered the ground as they were slaughtered, no body left unmarked. Blood was all you could see lining the tents, dirt, sand and even the water. Than Alex woke from his nightmare gasping for air. The recurring dreams were starting to get to him. To the point where he felt he knew these "Simon, Bradley and Dennis" guys, who appears more than once every night. 'Now the nightmares are over.' Alex thought to him self. "No more." Alex muttered. He only has a couple dreams about the mysterious characters, nothing notable or memorable. ---- Alex woke up, the morning air filling his lungs. Alex walked past his sisters room, he looked in to find the dog still asleep on the pink carpet. He walked down the hall glancing at every picture on the wall, forgetting some he saw even the day before. He noticed one picture looked oddly out of place. It was a picture of what looked to be a bear, except it was hideously thin. He walked past it and to the kitchen were he found his brother, eating. "Where's mom and dad?" Alex asks his brother, Luke. "They went to town," Luke replied. Alex is only nine and Luke is fifteen, the age difference makes them get along better. Luke pored him a bowl of cereal for breakfast before going back to his room. The avarage Saturday for them. Alex finished his cereal and went back to his room to play with his DS. On the way there, he noticed that the bear picture had changed. The terrifying realization shook Alex, it wasn't a picture. It was a window and it was wide open. Alex healed onto his teddy bear, witch he brought with him. He turned on the ceiling light. Around two make figures walked around. Alex remembers this as the window to his basement. He shut it and pushed on it. Alex walked into his parents room to hid. He layed under the king size bed for about five minutes before the door slowly creaked open a crack. Alex looked at the door. For a second he could make out what looked like killstreak from his dreams. He looked again but nothing was there. He stepped out from under the bed and glanced at his reflection in the fish bowl. He saw a shadow move in the corner. Alex turned to see Jim. Jim was a neighbour that frequently visited uninvited. "Where's your parents?" he asked. "They left." Alex replied. "Oh, did they by any chance meet up with a fellow named Pete?" he asked looking around the room. "What?" Alex was confused. "Never mind," he said walking out of the room with something sharp and shiny in his hands. Alex stood in the room silent with his teddy bear. He was quit until a whistling came from behind. Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan